wallpaper
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kenapa kau memasang wallpaper pemain basket dari Kaijou?"/"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memasang gambar karakter dari anime selain Gintama?"/ Gintoki dan Kagura terlibat adu mulut hanya karena sebuah wallpaper. [gintoki/kagura]


Wallpaper (c) shirocchin

Gintama (c) hideaki sorachi

Gintoki x Kagura

* * *

"Woe, Kagura- _teme_. Apa-apaan ini?"

Sakata Gintoki mengayun-ayunkan sebuah ponsel mungil berwarna _pink_ di depan wajah Kagura yang tengah berbaring malas-malasan di atas sofa.

"Gin- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku? Kembalikan- _aru_."

"Setidaknya jelaskan dulu apa maksud dari semua ini."

Kagura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar dengan tampang bosan. Masih pagi, dan bos Yorozuya di depannya ini sudah mencari gara-gara. Tak bisakah si perak memberinya waktu bersantai sebentar saja?

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Gin- _chan_."

Kagura menguap lebar.

"Siapa lelaki yang ada di ponselmu ini? "

"Hah?"

Kagura langsung bangkit dan merebut ponsel miliknya. Sosok lelaki yang menghiasi layar mungil nampak tersenyum lebar. Rambut merah jabrik dan tangannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur membuat Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, dia salah satu idolaku- _aru_. Koki muda yang bisa memasak segalanya. Aaaahh aku sangat ingin menjadi istrinya- _aru_. Setiap hari dia akan memasak untukku. Hihihi."

Kagura terkikik sendiri membayangkan masa depan indah bersama lelaki yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh pria perak di dekatnya.

"Kagura. Apa kau tidak tahu peraturan Yorozuya? Kita hidup di Gintama _universe_ , jadi kau tidak boleh memakai gambar karakter dari anime lain. Itu artinya, kau harus menggunakan karakter Gintama sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselmu," ujar Gintoki sok bijak.

"Peraturan macam apa itu- _aru_? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya! Tidak masuk akal sama sekali."

Kagura merasa marah karena Gintoki mengarang peraturan aneh dan mengada-ada. Sejak kapan ada peraturan tidak boleh memasang gambar karakter anime selain Gintama? Shinpachi saja akhir-akhir ini memakai foto Mikasa Ackerman sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Masa Gintoki tidak menegurnya?

Dengan kesal, akhirnya Kagura mengutak-atik ponselnya. Memilih menu pengaturan tampilan dan memasang _wallpaper_ baru.

"Bagus, kau anak yang baik Kagura. Kau harus mematuhi perkataan bosmu," kata Gintoki sambil ngupil.

Setelah selesai...

"APA-APAAN INI?"

"APA LAGI- _ARU_?"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus memakai foto karakter Gintama, Bakagura! Kenapa tak mengerti juga."

Sosok lelaki berambut pirang keemasan dengan pose menggoda iman tiap gadis muda terpampang nyata di hadapan Gintoki. Tubuh atletis serta abs yang mengintip dari balik kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan membuat aura hitam di ruangan kerja Yorozuya semakin pekat.

"Kenapa kau memasang _wallpaper_ pemain basket dari Kaijou?"

"Hah? Pemain basket? Dia bukan pemain basket- _aru_. Apa Gin- _chan_ tak ingat, dia Sakata Kintoki- _aru_. Dan kenapa Gin- _chan_ bisa tahu soal pemain basket dari fandom sebelah, hah?"

Sakata Kintoki. Sakata Kintoki. Sakata Kintoki. Nama itu terus berulang-ulang di dalam pikirannya.

"Cepat ganti atau kau kupecat."

"Gin- _chan_ , kau ini kenapa sih? Ribut hanya karena _wallpaper_. Dasar kurang kerjaan! Lagipula aku sudah mengikuti perintahmu, kan? Aku memakai foto karakter Gintama- _aru_."

"Tapi, ini absurd dan vulgar! Gadis sepertimu tak pantas memasang gambar lelaki setengah telanjang begini."

"Kintoki tidak telanjang- _aru_! Dia masih memakai baju."

Gintoki dan Kagura terlibat adu mulut sampai sebuah suara familiar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Shinpachi datang dengan bungkusan di tangan.

"Kalian berdua, tak bisakah tenang sebentar? Masih pagi begini, suara keras kalian terdengar sampai di luar."

"Woe, Shinpachi. Perlihatkan _wallpaper_ ponselmu," ujar Gintoki dengan suara berat. Sementara itu Kagura sudah asyik memakan cemilan yang dibawa bungsu Shimura.

"Hah? Baiklah."

Shinpachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan _wallpaper_ Otsu-chan yang ia pakai kepada samurai perak di hadapannya.

"Hmm.. bagus. Kau memakai karakter Gintama sebagai _wallpaper_ mu. Tidak seperti gadis gorilla di sampingmu."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memasang gambar karakter dari anime selain Gintama? Toshi saja lebih absurd, dia memakai gambar botol mayonaise sebagai _wallpaper-aru_."

"Dia mengalami kelainan. Kagura, kemarikan ponselmu."

Dengan cemberut Kagura menyerahkan ponselnya. Gintoki mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian mengembalikannya pada gadis bercepol dua di dekatnya. Saat melihat wallpaper barunya, rona merah samar menghiasi kedua pipi Kagura yang menggembung.

Di layar mungil itu, sosok samurai berambut perak dengan senyum tipis seolah tengah menatap Kagura.

"A-apa-apaan sih, Gin- _chan_? Bilang saja cemburu- _aru_ , huh!"

Gintoki hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya.

"Gin- _chaaaan_ , pinjam ponselmu. Aku mau mengirim sms pada Anegou, pulsaku habis- _aru_."

Kagura menginjak perut Gintoki yang masih tertutup selimut tebal. Pria itu hanya bergumam 'ya' pelan dan Kagura langsung mengambil ponsel milik bos Yorozuya. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat _wallpaper_ yang menghiasi layar ponsel. Kerutan kesal muncul di dahi gadis Amanto tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri bosnya yang masih meringkuk damai di balik selimut.

BRUAKKKK DUAGHH DUGH DUGH.

"DASAR _GIN-CHAN NO BAKA_!"

Gintoki terpental hingga ke sudut ruangan karena tendangan ganas Kagura.

" _Baka_! Mesum! Pengangguran! Lolicon! Kaki bau! Om-om bujang! Penggemar _hentai_!"

Kagura melempar ponsel milik Gintoki dan masuk ke dalam lemari tidurnya. Setengah bangun, pria perak tersebut mengambil benda mungil yang baru saja dilempar Kagura ke arahnya. Sosok wanita seksi berambut _blonde_ dengan dada besar tengah menatap genit ke arahnya. Itu foto Hokage kelima.

Gintoki lupa mengganti _wallpaper_ nya.

"Kaguraaaaaa, maafkan akuuuuuuu."

.

.

.

The end.

* * *

 **a/n** :

foto cowok berambut merah yang dipake Kagura itu Yukihira Souma dari anime Shokugeki no Souma wkwkwkw. Terus pemain basket Kaijou berambut pirang siapa lagi kalo bukan Kise Ryouta dari anime Kurobasu. Tampangnya emang sebelas dua belas sama Kintoki sih, wajar Gintoki suudzon hihi. Dan cewe yang jadi wallpaper di hape Gintoki itu Tsunade . Saya kangen bikin GinKagu fluffi nih. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan dada terbuka(?)


End file.
